


What Dreams Really Come

by Glytchy



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Heath Ledger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Multi, Orgy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sharing, Smut, Three Males One Female, Voyeurism, heavy smut, so much fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I had this dream where Tom and I were close friends. Like siblings almost (how fucking cliche lol i knooow) We were also friends with Tom Hardy and Heath Ledger(Current time present day. He wasn't dead in my dream.) I looked like I see myself. as a fit athletic spazz with my nice long soft hair curling and wispy dark brown.(My hair actually does look like that when its long. And I haven't bleached or dyed it. I AM a spazz. I have some serious fucking body image issues because i am not a athletic person. I'm fat and ...lumpy)

We were all hanging out and I was animatedly telling them about how I had just spent $200.00 on new books. For my kindle app on my freaking phone. And that I had been reading while walking, in unison they three said "Like always!" They were teasing me in a friendly kind manner. I Mimicked being stabbed in the heart.

  
I went on with my story and proceeded to tell them that I had ended up in fact walking partially into a park pond and had gotten waist deep before realizing what had happened. They just stared at me, varying degrees of worry and agitation on their gorgeous faces. I continued on with my tale. Describing the horde of evil geese from hell that had surrounded me. and chased me from the pond. To which I had to skillfully keep my damn phone dry. I finished saying "And that's why I was late! I needed a shower and to change my clothes! I REEKED OF GOOSE POOWATER!"

  
Hiddles(whom I called Tommy) covered his face in a attempt to politely hide his Cheshire grin. Tom-Cat aka Tom Hardy-It was how I effing kept them apart when I wanted one or the other to pay attention of help me and not the other lol.- Face palmed and leaned back on the couch he shared with heath and heath was just laughing loudly.

  
I blushed more because Hiddles eyes were doing the sparkle thing that I always loved about him and Hardy looked like he just wanted to hug me and baby me. Heath..I knew he'd roar with laughter. Hiddles stood, his lips twitching, and he ruffled my hair kissing my forehead. "You really must stop reading and walking in public darling, you're going to get severely hurt or worse." He gave me a half hug and I slightly melted into him. He gave the best hugs.

  
Hardy had at some point gotten behind me and grabbed my sides making me shriek into Hiddles chest launching myself forward to escape. This caught Hiddles off guard and we fell me on him. I'm dying here because he is wheezing some what like he did as Loki during the Avengers when Hulk smashed him. Hardy had tried in vain to keep a hold of me when the fall started, round my damn hips so my arse was point of fact sticking in the air. My upper body crushing in to Hiddles. WHILE TOM HARDY LOOKED LIKE HE WAS TRYING TO HUMP ME FROM BEHIND. My dreamself is internally losing her shit in embarrassment. Hiddles is making a puffing sound and I realize my hair is flared over his face during our ridiculous fall, he is discreetly trying to blow my hair from his face even a little.

During this whole thing Heath has said nothing. At all. Hardy is tugging/pushing on my waist, he groans about his thumbs having caught in my belt. I'm not saying a fucking thing. I've never been this damn close to the guys in my "life"

Finally Heath gets up saunters slowly over to the three of us in the embarrassing position we are stuck in Hiddles shouts for a second "NO! WAIT!" Instantly I'm being crushed, my hips bones slamming into Hiddles hips bones making me cry out in a rather unladylike way. HIPS BONES DON'T MIX WELL! Hardy is cursing and his accent is heavier he's shouting about his damn hands at Heath. Hardy's one hand is fisted between my stomach and Hiddles.

  
Heath is sprawled over top of the three of us. He chuckles and just says. "I wanted on top. Since Lilli had cowgirl." I burn red, and hear Hiddles heart stutter, and an poking sensation where I refused to think about.

  
Heath is still sprawled out over top of Me, Hiddles and Hardy. I'm beet red and so I start squirming under Heath and mind you I'm still crushed to Hiddles. My wiggling attempts of escape make Heath give this sultry chuckle and Hiddles groans, I literally feel his anaconda throbbing. SUDDENLY Hardy rips his arm free of being plastered between Hiddles and I. He clears his throat and his whole attitude changes. He lifts Heath off of Hiddles and I. I cry out a bit because I'm no longer being compressed and I can fully breathe.

Tom Hardy has shoved Heath back to the couch. Heath is grinning like the cat that got the canary. He (Hardy) snatches me by the hips almost painfully and yanks me from atop Tom Hiddles where I had been trying to gently get up. He slams me back against his body. He wraps his arms around me from behind. My breathing is more erratic then when I was being crushed. He growls "Wanker never has been a patient man! Couldn't even make it to after we ate."

I'm about to panic and just bolt, because this sounds like there was a plan to get in my pants. I'm not dumb. So I know where this was going to have gone, after a comment like that how could I not.

Hiddles gets up, and I instantly see that yes he does in fact have a massive erection. It's straining against the fabric of his jeans. I'm biting my bottom lip, and Hiddles is instantly cupping my cheeks, grinning his sweet grin that I love and adore, his eyes how ever are a darker shade and I think back to Loki when he is feeling naughty. Hiddles grins a bit wider "Oh no no no Lilli my love this won't do. Allow me" I can't even say what before he crushes his lips to mine, slow but rough, there's so much sensuality to it, Hardy still behind me runs his hard, sure hands up my abdomen cupping my breast in his hands, I gasp and launch my upper half forward again just like when we fell, but they are both ready this.

Hiddles takes this moment to bite my bottom lip, Hardy when I initially thrust forward slid one strong hand down to my hips forcing my ass to jam back into his also hard, still clothed erection. My brain has left the building at this point. I'm lost in their ministrations. Heath moves off the couch coming to us, thankfully not flopping us all to the floor, and I realize at the back of my thoughts. this is all planned, I mean fully, they really had meant for this to happen tonight. To have me and make me theirs. I'm terrified, aroused, surprised, shocked. I'd entertained the thoughts of being with anyone of them through out knowing them, and having known Tommy the longest I'd thought of him more then a few times. Even had a crush on him when we were teens. Never acted on any of them.

Tommy is still kissing me, and I am nearly undone, my stomach is tight my legs trembling, Hardy is behind me still working his hands over me. Heath touches their shoulders. Smiling kindly. "We still haven't gotten her permission."

Reluctantly all though quickly both men pull back from me. All three still close. Hiddles and I are still facing each other. He looks to Heath and Hardy, then back to me. "Darling, oh my sweet girl, we've wanted you for so long. Thought we could just stay being your friends. Then other men had begun sending you flowers and trying to court you. I was terrified that anyone of them would catch your eye. We've known the three of us wanted you for some time now.”

  
As I listen to Tommy's words I am shocked. They each had way better options then me. I never thought these things or spoke them. I'm not self deprecating in any fashion but these men are all far more famous then I.


	2. 2

Hardy turns me toward him, grinning his cocky little sex grin that I also adore. He runs his fingers through my hair. His cheeks are dark with red. "Remember when we got stupidly drunk together, just you and I? William was off on some movie that I can't really recall at the moment, sorry" he looks back to Hiddles who I assume waves it off. "Remember I couldn't stop holding you, tickling, touching you really. But we never went further. Aside from crawling into your damn comfortable bed and I held you so close you mentioned not being able to breathe? Do you remember what I said after?"

My heart stopped having written that night off as we were wasted, and both drunken cuddlers. "We woke up..we..w-we were tangled in each other...But before you actually fell asleep you told me...oh you said...something completely romantic that I refused to believe I hadn't dreamed Tom-Cat.”

Hardy laughed a little "I told you if we died from lack of air I knew where my heaven was. And I held you closer. Didn't I?" He kissed me tenderly and I felt Hiddles knuckles running along my spine, simultaneously glad and regretting my choice of a backless summer shirt. His hands are on bare skin. their hands each hot against my chilled skin.

Hardy pulled back smiling in a loving manner, his lips kiss swollen which meant mine were as well.

Heath pulled me towards him, holding me closer, he clearly had something that set off his desire for me as well. He grinned all white teeth and cheekiness, "for me it was when we first met. You and These two were at a dual premiere and you had the most stunning backless lace and silk dress on. Your hair was red, nearly as red as your cheeks are now, you three had kept finding ways to keep together even though you and 

Eddie were in the one movie together and Willy was in his own film. Then the three of you were sat together holding hands in the front row. I thought it was unfair that I wasn't apart of your group. Mind you I did think it was a bit more erotic then what you were letting on. Though really it was when I first saw you on the red carpet I was entranced. In love."

"Nononoooo no you I we...no....way..." I felt my tendency to bolt from emotionally overwhelming situations wanting to kick in. I needed air.

Hiddles grips the back of my neck pulling me into him kissing me passionately, I moan softly, he kisses me harder, his lips still against mine as he speaks. "I know my exact moment loving you as well. Heh...we were so young, my sisters were chasing us through that forest. We were playing pirates, They were the police. We had those silly dress up costumes on. and for the first time I saw your slightly chubby little tummy. 

You still had the most adorable baby fat." He kissed me again his fingers threading through my hair, he no undoubtedly was bypassing my chance to give him crap mentioning my chubby days. He went on. "We'd run for a long time screaming and laughing, we were out of breath, we'd gotten to where the forest became ocean and beach and we were thrilled, it really was like we were pirates escaping to the ocean, We heard my sisters shouting 'CAPTURE THE PIRATE KING AND HIS QUEEN!!' You saw a jutting of stones there was a small cave and fearless you dragged me to it, we hid. For hours. MY sisters never found us."

I shivered and giggled. "They left us when they got bored I remember that. Damn brats"

"We did indeed in our enjoyment stay in that cave for the rest of the day and we saw that suddenly there was darkness the clouds grayish black, your delicate hand dug into my arm, your terrified eyes locked on the coming storm, I'd never known before that thunder scared you so much. Lightening popped and the instant the thunder crashed rattling the walls of the cave you barreled into my arms crying, for my help. I held you close, I felt your heart thumping through your chest, I was red-faced because I'd never been that close to a girl, you were utterly terrified and I needed to protect you, I ignored the rocks jutting into my back from when you pounced me, pulled you into my lap and pressed my lips to your ear singing a song I knew you loved, my fingers covering your eyes. 

You jumped for the first hour or so while the summer storm raged, but I kept singing for you holding you close, and you fell asleep. I realized I was in love with you. But we were both so young, you in fact being three years my junior. The storm finally stopped but it had gone very cold and it was night. I knew our parents and my sister were probably gathering a swat team to find us. I got up and gently picked you up, such a beautiful girl sleeping or awake. You stayed asleep the whole walk back. Our parents were furious and thrilled we were safe." He chuckled and my heart thumped I recalled the entire summer and that day. I'd never forgotten.

Shaking like a leaf I whispered, "That's when I fell for you too Tommy, but yeah we were so young.…”

His features lit with joy. "The next morning you ran from your bed still in those pajamas, little fluffy pants and the camisole, You woke me up diving in my bed shaking my bare shoulders yelling that i was a real hero. A TOTAL KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!!" Tommy raised his voice like I had all those years ago. "And you shrieked upon finally realizing I was shirtless. I love it. You punched me and ran from my room, back to the other guest room near my sisters."

"That was such a strange week after. I couldn't stop wanting to run away but forgetting and easily falling back into our playing." I laughed still embarrassed. Hardy's hands were back on my waist and thighs running up and down, Heath was holding me sideways and I wrapped my arms around my Tommy. "This is completely and utterly barmy. You all know that right?" I groaned.

They laughed, Heath grinned, "That doesn't sound like a no to me, babe”

"Nor I, darling." Hardy groped me harder making me moan again.

Hiddles slipped the straps off my shoulders, his free hands unbuttoning his shirt. I finally noticed they'd all dressed how I liked best seeing men like them, Hiddles in a dark green button up and jeans. Hardy had a tight pull over print t-shirt that enhanced the view of his muscles, faded blue jeans. Heath was tanned and glorious looking something close to how he had during his filming 10 things I hate about you. Surfer boy. My gods They had every damn thing planned. And I was completely blind to it all. Tonight was our traditional movie and cooking fest night, I baked them as much snacks and such as I could, so they'd have sweet healthy treats and a couple bit of junk food.

I turned to look at Hardy and Heath they were pulling their shirts off. I was about to faint. I turned back to Hiddles and he was fully unbuttoned. His belt gone. He smirked "kneel for me my love." I instantly obeyed beginning to sink to my knees.


	3. 3

Hardy stopped me reaching around to work my jeans off, I was not wearing panties. I rarely did. Distractedly I was ever grateful I waxed down there. Clean and hairless. All three men made choked sounds seeing me fully naked for the first time ever. I'd never even done a nude scene in a film. Hardy still had his jeans on as dropped to the floor spreading my legs he laid under me, reaching up to grip my thighs and moved me down to hover my throbbing pussy right over his mouth. My eyes were wide. I'd never had a man do this to me. 

Hell I'd only ever had two sexual partners in my twenty some years, never having time or finding the need, I had my guys my friends...I snapped my head up to look at Tommy and Heath then back down to Tom-cat. This was us right now crossing that friendship, no way we could go back. To far we'd gone to far even though we weren't fully over the edge.

The sudden full frontal nudity of Hiddles and his massive cock, hanging hard and proud, combined with the quick onslaught of Hardy's mouth working my naughty bits with slow deep strokes, blew my fears out of the ozone. Heath was kneeling next to me working my nipples, my mind was unraveling, I looked up at Tommy and he was patient. Though Lust and need were clouding his eyes his breathing fast. Hardy hit my clit and sucked. I cried out gripping Tommy's hips, just going for it, my tongue wetting my lips I took Hiddles cock in my mouth, gaining a ragged groan from him, Heath had my chest turned toward him, his lips and teeth torturing my breast, I sucked and licked and stroked Tommy, working him as best I could with so many other sensations hitting me.

"Fuuck… Lilli, darling" Tommy praised me. I'd always found it sexy when he swore. It was so rare.

This continued on I kept working Hiddles, Hardy kept his mouth working on me, and Heath kept teasing my breast, his one hand taking my free hand and working up and down his cock. Hardy at some point having freed his own from his jeans, I could hear him stroking himself. I was so close I was almost there, fingers, two separate pairs were suddenly inside me, Heath and Hardy both filling my tight cunt, I came instantly screaming but cutting it off swallowing Hiddles cock, my nose pressed into the tuft of light colored curls he had, I felt him tighten as he shouted my name, his hard cock thickening in my throat I felt him spill his load, I had no choice but to swallow all of it.

He pulled back or more like he was forced from me, Hardy had pulled one of his damn wrestling/mma moves. I was under him in seconds my nails clawing his back screaming as he rammed himself into me. I was still feeling my first orgasm, I strained to take him, he was so rough so big, they all were, neither Heath nor Hiddles could really touch me as Hardy's broad muscled shoulders and torso covered, I was dwarfed by him, his was all over me, his teeth biting into my shoulder, he just kept thrusting, I was losing it again, his pelvis kept hitting my clit, every thing was stars in my eyes when I could open them, I felt like I was going to break apart. 

In between his biting and ravishing thrusts Hardy kept growling my name, I was destroying me. I was gone. I shrieked his first name, coming with a dizzying strength, my orgasm sent Hardy spilling inside me. All three knowing I was barren due to complications when I was young. His roared my name biting me harder still thrusting as he came. I could feel it splashing out running down my ass cheeks.

Panting and trembling Hardy pulls himself out and off me. I'm laying there red face, completely exposed to my my three oldest friends suddenly turned lovers. Heath reaches down to me lifting me up carrying me to the couch we always watched movies on. He helped my stand and maneuvered us around, him sitting spread legged on the couch, my being steadied by Hiddles and Hardy, I straddle Heath, sinking on to his turgid member, panting as he fills me I should be freaking out. I've never done anything like this in my life. I don't really think they have either. I'm fairly sure I'd know. Heath is all hard lines and muscles, under me, Hardy on my left and Hiddles on my right, Tommy still lithe and muscular from filming his role as Adam, and Hardy he is bulk and hard lines, rippling muscles. My sense are higher Saturn.

Heath guides my hips up and down, rocking me slowly. My hands tightly gripping Hardy and Hiddles, they balance me. They have me leaned back each man has my breast in their mouths overloading me yet again. Heath easily works in and out of my Hardy's and my juices coating his thickness, making his thrusts deeper. I can't stop moaning and whimpering. Occasionally screaming a little. I feel it when Tommy's long sure fingers reach stroke down my stomach, then back up, dragging his nails ever so lightly, making me squirm and clench my body, gripping heath tighter. 

Heath drops his head back into the couch his curls falling in his face, his breathing hard, eyes glazed, he keeps whispering my name between curses. Hiddles fingers have finally begun stroking my clit, my hairs plastered to my face and back, i'm covered in chilled sweat, he is touching me in my most private of places, and I realize that I have indeed wanted him My Tommy above all other men. known him the longest shared so much with him and he with me. I look up at him, only a little guilty for not paying mind to my other two lovers.

I squeeze his hand tighter leaning closer needing a kiss from him. He lovingly gives me what I desire and kisses me deeply, Hardy reaches back to grasp my ass slapping it gently, unsure if I'll like it. When I moan and rocking my hips harder he slaps my arse again, harder, Hiddles fingers twisting and tugging at my clit. Heath thrusts become tortuously slow, he is working just the fat tip in and out and it is the most thrilling, consuming feeling of teasing pleasure. 

I feel it happening before I can stop it, I scream, a long wailing keen, as I feel my orgasm his, I squirt just a bit when I come, I'd have fallen from his lap and the couch had Hiddles and Hardy not been holding me up. My face is nearly purple, I'm apologizing like mad embarrassed beyond words sorry for the mess I made. Heath is just enamored and stroking himself with my juices groaning.

Hardy looks jealous and mutters something about his next turn won't stop until I soak him. Tommy pulls me away from both men, I'm still rambling from it happening. He picks my up in such a manner that I have to wrap my legs around his hips. my over sensitive pussy rubbing along his shaft as he walks us to the bedroom. He isn't inside me but then he doesn't have to be. Hiddles noticed the way Heath had teased in and out at the end.. He was working me up more. Kissing me and reassuring me that I'd been devastating beautiful the entire time. Grinning as he repeated his love for me. I was giddy and feeling puled in a thousand different directions, I told him I loved him too. His smile at my words was nothing less then dazzling.


	4. 4

I noticed that Hardy and Heath hadn't followed us. I was surprised it had been all three of us till now...till Tommy was going to take me. I was scared to be alone with him I realized. I'd been overwhelmed and had nearly no time to think with all three taking me in some fashion...but this with just him as it seemed it was going to be. I was near to panic. Hiddles had to feel my heart beat change, me body tense. I was nearly shuddering.

Tommy sunk to the bed still holding me pulling the blankets over us, he knew me more then anyone. He understood what was happening but we couldn't stop. I knew it he knew it. Nearly twenty years as friends. Many years we nearly made it more but shrugged it off. Tom rained sweet kisses all over my face and I heard the bedroom door closing, I looked up and saw Tom-Cat the gorgeous very naked man that he is pulling the door shut for us. He knew we'd play more later, even if I wasn't sure, just before the door closed he blew a cheesy kiss and told me he loved me.

Tommy chuckled and I had a small giggling fit. Hardy was always a cheese ball among our group. They...we all were. Hiddles kept holding me close, he was waiting for me to touch him, "Lilli...I...I love you truly. Honor me with your body...please...I just may perish."

I gasped, his rotten evil self was looking pitiful, it was a face he pulled with me when he wanted me to do something silly. "I l-love you too Tommy" I leaned closer kissing him roughly, trying to show him with my body how much I truly love him. Kissing and caressing me he rolled us my back hitting the colder section of the bed, goose bumps rippling across me. He thumbed my clit slowly lazily, I gently stroked his cock, our lips hardly parting.

Then he pulled back from his slightly chilled fingers dipping inside me, I shivered and whimpered his name, he'd had that one hand under the cold pillows, just for this reason. he worked my wetness over his cock, I felt my legs spread wider my hip relax more. He looked at me and I knew he wanted my words. 

He wasn't going to move till I asked for him. I shook my head grinning shyly. He laughed. I have loved defying him in most things. it'd been a game we had always had. Though obviously never like this. His hands gripped my thighs lifting them toward him, his tip was only just barely spreading my nether lips, and I was terrified, silly of me I knew but Terror was there. To much thinking time.

"Stop that my beloved. I know what you are doing." He inched himself deeper, just a bit, and I was brought screaming back to reality. He thrust in and out just enough for heat to flood our connected skin. I was going to die, I was muttering inconstantly, about his teasing about my need, he just kept ruining me with his teasing shallow thrusts. The sucking wet sounds, so obscene, I felt I'd never be a normal color again.

"Tommy PLEASE!! I can't take it oh gods pleasepleaseplease" He pulled out fully making me shout in protest.

He just smiled and in it I saw Loki's mischief. "Please what my pet?"

I hadn't the time or thought to give him a push for his pretending, I needed him to much. "Take me Tommy, gods I'll cry if you don't take me and ...f...fuck me!" I was blissfully rewarded for cursing and begging, he took my lips to his swallowing my cries of pleasure up on his hard throbbing cock impaling me. I rake my nails down his back, my thighs clenching him for dear life. I felt every inch of him, I felt his tip hitting my cervix, it was a shock of pleasure pain, that had me scratching his back, screaming his name. He pulled back his eyes locking with mine. Thrust after thrust we never looked away. We gave it all to each other.

My hair was being pulled suddenly and I realized Hiddles was pulling it. His face a mix of domination and love, I wanted this. He teased me more with his cock before ramming himself deep again just as he yanked my hair and pinched my nipple twisting it in the most delightful way. "TOMMY!!" I screamed and this time when I felt it I refused to care. My ejaculation pouring out splashing our stomachs, as Hiddles thrust harder into me. He watched my face his own losing the control I had become so used to.

He was filling me coming inside, bellowing my name, his eyes rolling back, he collapsed atop me knocking the air out of me but neither of us moved. I didn't care, he was too gone in pleasure to fear hurting me. The blankets has long since hit the floor and his body was the only thing giving me any warmth. Orgasms always made me cold after. He was still half hard inside me. Our tummies sticking together my squirting. He was kissing my neck, caressing my left side, his right gripping my left tightly. I was exhausted, the bed was soaked around our hips.

I was barely awake, Hiddles was still gently tenderly touching me. The door opened, quietly, and there was freshly showered both nude Hardy and Heath, they saw the blankets skewed over the floor and grinned, their hands hit Tom's back gently shaking him. He cleared his throat sitting up, the was a terribly embarrassing suctioning sound filling the room as he pulled from me, the hot liquid flooding out of me. I snapped my legs closed and hid my face, struggling to leave the bed, they never stopped me as I bolted into the main bathroom locking the door.  
As I said they know me, know I needed a minute to melt down and clean up. Me unaware in the shower, having a mini freak out over the past hours events didn't hear when the three men flipped the bed changing the covers and While Hardy and Heath got pajama pants on, Hiddles went to the second bathroom. 

Taking a hot shower. When he was done and the three noticed hadn't left the main bathroom yet they grabbed me some of my sleepwear

I pulled open the bathroom door wrapped in my robe, I grabbed my night clothes and shut them out again. I wasn't ready yet. I bounced around the bathroom in an almost tantrum, this was insane they were insane, IM INSANE! As I thrashed around I heard retreating footsteps, but only two pairs. 

I listened hard, It was Heath and Hiddles that had went back to the bedroom where Tommy and I...OMFG I JUST HAD AN ORGY WITH MY LONGTIME FRIENDS!!! I went back to thrashing around the bathroom, ignoring Hardy out there waiting for me. He'd been the one I'd run to after my first and second breaks up. He was the one that comforted me in a way That Tommy couldn't because I hated seeming pathetic in his eyes, all theirs eyes really. I knew he was waiting to save me from myself.

I stomped repeatedly looking like I was doing some ridiculous football warm up. I finally finished brushing my hair and braiding the hip length mass. Smacking my cheeks trying to stop my heart attack.


	5. 5

Slowly I opened the bathroom door, Hardy smiled his blazing smile. I threw my arms around him. He oomphed a bit at me forceful hug. "Bean you know we're not going to leave you. We aren't going to hate anyone or you if you take just one of us after tonight...I love you baby. I'll be right with whoever or whatever happens. So will Heath and William." There was no question of unsureness to his words. Only confidence and respect. He tugged my braid Like he did when I was worried. "Come on baby."

He laced our fingers giving mine a squeeze of reassurance. Tommy was standing rigid, and stock still, his back against a window, the cityscape of lights spread behind him. Heath was in a chair sprawled back, most would think him relaxed but that tension I could see it. His body was taut and ready to run. They...they were all on edge even Tom-Cat behind me. I worried them, that's why Tommy and Heath had come back in here. Hardy was a slightly "pushier" sort when it came to getting me to cooperate. 

My face darkened red as the proof of his toughness in handling me came rushing through my mind, the way he had ripped me down to the carpeted floor using the wrestling roll and the roughness of his taking me. I stepped back into him biting me bottom lip. Hardy immediately hugging me. Tommy and Heath hadn't moved hadn't looked at me. I was hurting them damn it. Making them worry, they thought I was angry at them. I wasn't.

I pulled from Hardy pecking his cheek smiling. I came up to Hiddles, and kissed him lovingly "I'm sorry I know. Silly Lilli and her freaks outs." He made to admonish me and comfort me. But it was my turn to comfort him. "I've loved you for ages Tommy. And you have always been in my heart. Really I loved you the first time you sang to me. I was way to young to know it was love, but I think I was three. 

Didn't you know I always had to be by your side after that. It's why our parents always spent summers with yours at the mansion villa forest place we always went. They suggested other places and I went full tantrum. I had to be with you and your sisters. you were my best friends. and they always gave me sweets." I rubbed my thumbs over his stubbly cheeks, kissing him again. "I have always loved you."

He held my hands to his face I felt him blushing, cheeks heating under my fingers, He kissed my palms. I grinned my own bright smile. Easing my way over to Heath kneeling between his legs. "Hey Mistah J." I giggled talking like Harley Quinn from the batman cartoons. MY talent ran mostly voice acting and costarring rolls. Heath gently gripped my neck leaning over me. "Heath huni, I've had feelings for you for ages as well. My first stirrings of love for you were when we were siblings in A Knight's Tale. 

You knew right away I was fucking terrified to have sex scenes with Paul. So you convinced the screen writers to keep me clothed and get the angles right so only my thighs and bare back were exposed. I didn't know it had been you BUT Paul told me he and Alan had heard you pleading with them." I pulled back kissing him tenderly, sweetly.

I made my way back to Hardy, he held him arms open for me, I melted into him, of the three men he and I were closest in height. "You mr. Hardy, you got me when you asked me to run lines with you for one of your multitude of movies, only it turned out you wanted to go surfing and everyone you'd said surfing to had said no. I got annoyed that you lied but excited to get out on the water just you and me. Then you went and got smacked by your wind-sail cross bar. I had to save you. But I had to be atop you straddling your hips with mine to keep you on my board and paddle us to shore and drag you on the beach. You never brought up just how close we'd gotten physically. But then when we were in fact having our drunken night of over eating and drinking while you were bulking up, and we both crawled to my bed...I remember exactly how you looked ad me. I wasn't so out of it drunk. I felt my heart stop when you said in your way that heaven was in my arms." I hugged him tightly, yelping when he lifted me off my feet and tossed my in the massive bed.

I went to shout at him but the air was suddenly free of tension. We'd made it ok. They piled into the bed, heath pressed to my left Hardy crammed against my left side. and Tom crawled in a very erotic manner up between my legs his chest resting right again my mound, I could literally feel his heart beat thump, thump, thumping through my sore tender pussy. Heath and Hardy sat up a bit and yanked the heavy blankets over all of us covering all our heads, blocking out the world.

Tommy wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my stomach. Heath cupping one breast and Hardy the other. They whispered their love for me and I mine for them.


End file.
